Back pain or fatigue is a fact of life that plagues a large percentage of society. Many factors can contribute to back fatigue, for example stress or simply remaining in a seated or awkward position for extended periods of time.
Many devices have been used over time to combat back fatigue. For example, an ordinary pillow may be placed behind the back. However, an ordinary pillow has many disadvantages. For example, it is extremely difficult to find a properly fitted pillow for an individual. And even if an individual does find a pillow that is perfectly fitted at a given time, the pillow may not be appropriate for the individual at all times. Therefore, a need exists for an adjustable back support pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,957 issued to J. D. Curlee for a therapeutic corset attempted to satisfy this need. The therapeutic corset consists of an elongated rigid or semi-rigid support surface formed of a bendable material. The support surface includes a flexible bladder for retaining fluids. A disadvantage of this and similar devices is that they are adjustable by filling a bladder with fluid. It can be time-consuming and inconvenient to add or remove fluid from the bladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,609 issued to Gregory discloses a fanny pack which includes a back support section including a lumbar pad composed of pieces of polyfoam. Although the fanny pack style has the advantage of being portable and inconspicuous, it has the disadvantage of not being adjustable.
Adjustable back support devices include inflatable lumbar support devices which can be found in vehicle seats (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,050 issued to J. R. Lorbiecki), office chairs and backpacks (U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,461 issued to J. D. Levis). These devices provide adjustable support, however, they are not inconspicuous.
The present invention addresses the above problem by incorporating an inflatable bladder in a fanny pack and a pump in a side pouch, thereby providing an inconspicuous, adjustable, and highly portable back support device.